l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Grakk (dimsdale)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Fluff Background Throughout his teenage year Grakk participated in many "dares" with his friends while living in his childhood home in the mountains. "Grakk, I dare you to jump the stream." "Grakk, can you jump from that cliff ledge to the that landing over there? I dare ya?" As time moved on the dares became more challenging, some of them being death as a consequence of a mishandled attempt. Grakk loved the attention and could clearly see that his peers looked up to him. In the morning to prepare for more challenges he secretly trained hard, lifting small boulders, pushing larger ones and running...always running. As a result, he became very strong, agile and had high endurance. This was the foundation for the physical tests and challenges that were yet to come. As Grakk physical stature improved over time, even for goliath standards, the tribe elders took notice. The confronted Grakk with a proposition. Grakk still remembers the day when the chief asked him to represent their tribe in battle games with other members of other tribes. Grakk eagerly excepted. He began to train under the guidance of a famous fighter named Crommon, whose reputation with in his tribe and surrounding areas lived on even beyond the years after he retired from the games. Grakk learned the art of hand-to-hand combat and became very skilled with his weapon of choice, the greatsword. After a two years of training Crommon said that Grakk was ready. Grakk took on Brogrian from the rival tribe north of theirs. Grakk knocked him out with in seconds. Brogrian hadn't lost a challenge for three years. Grakk's reputation grew exponentially. Everyone in the mountains knew his name. Grakk continued to battle, and one many. In fact, Grakk had won over 150 challenges, which was unheard of at the time. Then one day Grakk met a goliath, stumbling down the road from a local inn, obviously down on his luck. The goliath turned to him and stared for a long time, then said "You...I know you...Grakk the magnificent!...Let me tell you this my friend. Enjoy it now while it last...because sooner than ya think...you'll lose." He turned away and left. It was minutes later when he put a name to the face of the one who was talking to him: Brogrian! Quickly Grakk dismissed him and went on his way to success, winning another 149 challenges in a row. On the eve of his 300th challenge, he took the ring. He fought hard and was on his way to another victory when he let his guard down ever so sightly. His foe, Krogg the Black, took advantage with a "questionable" move, striking Grakk in the face with his axe, cutting a gash along the side of his face. Blood was everywhere to the point where he had trouble seeing. The battle should have been called at that point, but Grakk's pride would not let him stop. He continued to fight on, but was defeated with a knockout blow. In an instance, his fame was gone. In despair, Grakk remembered the words of Brogrian. It was at that point that Grakk was at a crossroad, do I quit like Brogrian or do I devote my life to training harder to better myself? Grakk chose the latter. Since then he has left the mountains in search of opportunities to prove himself and find other people who can teach him more in the art of being a fierce warrior, until one day, he can go back to the mountains and claim yet again what was rightfully his. That day came years later when Grakk returned. Krogg's reputation as a fighter had increased while Grakk was away, to the point wear no one would fight him, for he had killed his last opponent. The day of battle came and Krogg stood in the ring by himself. Krogg, frustrated, slammed his axe down on the ground repeatedly "YOU COWARDS! STAND UP AND FIGHT!" After a moment of silence, the crowd began to stir, as Grakk stepped forward and entered the ring. "YOU AGAIN! THIS TIME YOU WILL DIE!" shouted Krogg. The crowd hushed...dead silence...Never has one of these contest been a fight to the death. Grakk, calmly stepped froward, ignoring Krogg's threat. Both warriors turned to the tribal chief Araagokk, one held in great respect as a the true warrior of the mountains for his past adventures and epic battles against mighty foes. Araagokk nodded his head in approval and the fight began. Both warriors exchanged dreadful blows, but in the end it was Grakk who had masterfully tapped into his inner soul to gather and focus his rage to give him more strength and endurance to carry on. Krogg finally collapsed. As Grakk was ready to deliver the fatal blow, Araagokk yelled "STOP!" in a booming voice. Grakk did just that. Araagokk then stated to Grakk, "You have shown me that you are indeed a true warrior. However, in order to become the future chief of this tribe, you must prove yourself as a heroic warrior throughout the world. Go no Grakk and explore this world. Prove yourself in battle. Your deeds will come to me by word of mouth and song. When I've heard enough, I will call for you. You then will take over as the new chief of this tribe and the be known as well as all of the other tribes of the mountains. Do you accept your destiny Grakk, son of Thorakk!" Grakk dropped down to one knee and bowed his head. After a pause that seemed forever, Grakk stated "YES." The crowed roared in approval. Grakk gathered his stuff and moved on to fulfill his destiny. Warrior Accomplishments *1. Defeated, with the help of five others, the infamous fallen cleric of Lauto: Slardazial. Grakk delivered the fatal blow. *2. Helped prevent an evil ritual from taking place that would have raised the dead in the catacombs of the Temple of Lauto within the city walls. It was a test of endurance for him as well as all of the others in his party: Vrrsk't, Vixo, Kamotz, Magnus and Morvannon. *3. Helped defeat a demon with the starting blow and the killing blow. Appearance Age: Gender: Male Height: 7' 2" Weight: 350 lbs. Grakk is a huge, towering mass of muscle and bone, with bronze color skin. His eyes are dark green and he has a square chin. His body, covered in tattoos of past successful challenges, as well as his many battle scars, tell a person who sees him that he's not one to messed with. Those who have tell the story that when he gets mad, his eyes seem to flicker red. The last distinguishing feature is the long scar on the right side of his face. Personality Alignment: Good Grakk is intimidating, but not to those who get to know him. He believes that friendship involves trust. Trust must be earned in order for him to respect another person, and visa versa. He'll listen to others, but will make sure that his opinions are heard, whether others like it or not. No one has ever seen him angry, no one alive that anyway. Grakk is quick to anger at things that are irritating to him. He give a verbal warning first, but if things don't stop, he'll resort to physical methods to make it stop, and he wont stop until the source of irritation or Grakk himself can't continue the fight any longer. Kicker * Grakk fears nothing. He strives to become the ultimate warrior and will take on any task, even if the consequence is death. Adventuring Career *1. The long arm of Lauto: Broken Wards (by Ukingsken) *2. Daunton's Dead Shadow (by Ukingsken - Covaithe) Companions Past and Present A list of fellow adventurers that Grakk has had the pleasure of being companion to (and the players of each), and the adventure(s) which they undertook together. * 2 Adventures: **Vrrsk't: Broken Wards, Daunton's Shadow **Morvannon Rinael: Broken Wards, Daunton's Shadow **Vixo: Broken Wards, Daunton's Shadow **Kamotz: Broken Wards, Daunton's Shadow **Magnus Madiron: Broken Wards, Daunton's Shadow Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Vision Health Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features * Ability Scores: +2 Str, +2 Con * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 squares * Vision: Normal vision * Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Athletics * Powerful Athlete: When making an Athletics check to jump or climb, roll twice and use either result. * Mountain's Tenacity +1 racial bonus to will * Stone's Endurance Stone's endurance power Class Features Barbarian * Barbarian Agility: While not wearing heavy armor, gain +1 AC and +1 Reflex bonuses. * Feral Might: Rageblood Vigor: Whenever attack reduces an enemy to 0 hp, I gain the swift charge power as a free action 1/encounter. In addition, I gain 4 temp hp after each kill. * Rage Strike: On a successful hit, it allows a barbarian to enter a state of rage which lasts until the end of the encounter. At 5th level, I gain the ability to "Trade" one of my rage dailies in for a damaging attack while I'm are raging (i.e. at 5th if I am in the Bloodhunt rage I can trade my level 5 rage to get an attack that does 4d10+11 dmg). * Rampage: Once per round, when scoring a crit with a barbarian attack power, barbarians get another melee basic attack as a free action against the same enemy or a different one. Feats * 1st Level: Goliath's Greatweapon Prowess * 2nd Level: Improved Rageblood Vigor * 4th Level: Hide Armor Expertise Background +2 Athletics *Geography: Mountains Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant Powers Known *Barbarian **At-Will - 1st Level ***Recuperating Strike ***Devastating Strike **Encounter - 1st Level ***Avalanche Strike **Daily - 1st Level ***Bloodhunt Rage **Utility 2nd Level ***Combat Sprint **Encounter - 3rd Level ***Blood Strike Powers To Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Equipment Coins: 317 gps Weight 48.5 pounds *'Money Transactions from Level 1 to Current Level' **100gp starting gold ***-30gp - hide armor ***-30gp - greatsword ***-2gp - backpack ***-1gp - flint and steel ***-10gp - 2 throwing hammers ***-1gp - belt pouch ***-1gp - waterskin ***+ 25gp - Reward: Lauto: Broken Wards Adventure ***+126gp - Reward (time gold): Daunton's Death Shadow ***+835gp - Reward (time gold): Daunton's Death Shadow ***+5gp - Sold Hide Armor (20% Original Value) ***+6gp - Sold Greatsword (20% Original Value) ***-680gp - Bought Talon Amulet +1 ***-30gp - Bought Greataxe ***-25gp - Bought Enchantment Switch From Greatsword to Greataxe ***+5gp Sold Greatsword (20% Original Value) **Current Gold ***267 gp Treasure (Coins) *Reward (time gold): Daunton's Dead Shadow=126 gold *Reward (time gold): Daunton's Dead Shadow=835 gold Treasure (Items and Equipement) *1. Treasure item: Long Arm of Lauto: Broken Wards: Bloodclaw Greatsword +1 *2. Treasure item: Daunton's Dead Shadow: Hide Armor +2 *3. Treausre item: Daunton's Dead Shadow: Belt of Feral Might XP *1. Reward: The Long Arm of Lauto: Broken Wards= 607 XP *2. Reward: Daunton's Dead Shadow=558 XP *3. Reward: Daunton's Dead Shadow=2854 XP Total XP: 4019 Changes One-time massive overhaul for grakk from level 2 to level 4 * Changed at will power from foe-to-foe to recuperating strike * Bought greataxe * Transferred the enchantment from greatsword to greataxe * Sold greatsword * Changed dex abilty score from 15 to 10, allow me to raise grakk's str to 21 and con to 19. * Moved switch cha and int scores: now 10 and 8 respectively * Added feat Hide Armor Expertise * Switched 3rd Lvl Encounter Power from Brutal Slam to Blood Strike * Switched Toughness feat with Improved Rageblood Vigor feat * Added point in str and con for forth level * bought Talon Amulet +1 * aquirred hide armor +2 and belt of feral might as tressure items * Sold old hide armor and greatsword (from before Greatsword Bloodclaw +1) * 2009/06/27: Created Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: Removed comments that no longer apply * I missed this before, but your powers don't have the right keywords. All of them should have "weapon" and "primal", your daily should have "rage", and none of them should have their target in the key word section. This isn't particularly significant, yet, so I approve Grakk for level 1. Approval 2 comments from covaithe * I fixed the target type on your powers; that refers to the power's range, e.g. melee weapon. * Devastating strike and recuperating strike have a requirement that you use a 2 handed weapon. Use the Requirement field to indicate that. * I fixed the keywords on Bloodhunt Rage. Nothing too important there, so I approve Grakk for level 1. Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: While none of these are major issues though so I approve Approval 2 Comments from JoeNotCharles: * Bloodclaw weapon has been errated - it now says "when you hit", not "before you attack". I went ahead and made the change. * Foe to Foe should say it does 1d10 instead of 1d8 when raging, not as well as (I fixed this too). * Avalanche Strike is missing the Attack line, and the damage looks wrong: I think it should do 3d10+9 (+4 Str, +4 Con, +1 magic weapon). I think the damage was wrong at level 1, too. I didn't fix this in case I'm missing something. ** renau1g points out that I was forgetting Goliath Weapon Prowess, so the damage is correct. Approved for level 2! Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from Ozymandias79 *Approved! Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and covaithe Approved for level 2 at 1165 xp by renau1g and JoeNotCharles Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W